


Magnolias

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [54]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and them, because its me, i love writing fluff for them, magnolia trees are so pretty, they are so precious and wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble and Loudmouth take some time to rest under the magnolia trees.





	Magnolias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just some fluffy fluff for [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) because they could use a little this week. <3 <3  
> Loudmouth belongs to them.  
> (this takes place while Rabble, Loudmouth and Ruckus are in college)

Rabble breathed in deep, loving the soft sweet smell of blooming flowers in the air. Him and Loudmouth were lounging under the magnolia trees on the quad. Rabble had his head pillowed in Loudmouth’s lap, and he was slowly running his hand through Rabble’s hair. It was getting late in the season, and pedals were tumbling around and on top of them. 

They both loved this spot, it was secluded, and out of the way. Most didn’t even know it existed, so they could just relax and be themselves without interference. They had been chatting about nothing, but just lapsed into companionable silence, enjoying the fresh air and sweet scents.

Rabble woke up not realizing he had dozed off, and was a bit disoriented. He felt soft feather light touches along his arms, and looked up to see his entire body covered in magnolia pedals. Loudmouth was smiling brightly as he let another handful flutter over Rabble. He loved seeing Loudmouth like this, smiling happily, completely carefree. None of the usual responsibilities weighing him down, at least for a while. And Rabble had just the idea to keep it going for a little longer.

Rabble slowly turned his hand while Loudmouth was looking away and grabbed a handful of the soft pink and white petals. As soon as Loudmouth turned, Rabble tossed them at him. 

“Hey!” Loudmouth laughed as he grabbed a handful himself and launched them back in Rabble’s direction. 

Rabble laughed in delight as he grabbed another handful to fling at Loudmouth. Unfortunately the petals didn’t have a chance to make it far because Loudmouth wrapped his arms around Rabble’s waist and pulled him to the ground with him, twisting to make sure Rabble wouldn’t get crushed under him. Rabble shrieked, and was laughing hard enough he couldn’t reltailate. Loudmouth wasn’t fairing much better, and his loose grip allowed Rabble to maneuver in his grasp to face him.

“Love you, Lud’ika.” Rabble was still giggling.

Loudmouth smiled up at Rabble, “Love you too, Rab’ika.” 

Rabble couldn’t help himself and leaned down for a kiss, before resting his head on Loudmouth’s chest.

Loudmouth hugged Rabble close, and kissed the crown of his head, sighing contentedly.   
  


Mischief and Ruckus found them an hour later still tangled together and dozing, covered in petals. They were happy to rest and wait in the sun dappled shade for them to wake up to head home. 


End file.
